You're Dating Who?
by echofinley
Summary: Isabelle French was not a liar. But today Isabelle not only lied to her best friend, but to the whole town, and so did Mr. Gold. "Is it true, Gold? You're dating Isabelle? " Rumbelle One-Shot Cursed Storybrooke


_Hi everyone, just a quick one-shot. Hope you enjoy and please review. Also many thanks to __**AvengerGirl17**__, who beta-ed this. Thank you so much for doing that. So here it is…_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or the fabulous characters_**

Isabelle French was not a liar. She'd never stolen a cookie as a child, never snuck out in the middle of the night as a teen, and she'd certainly never told her parents she was studying when her real intention was to part. But today Isabelle not only lied to her best friend, but to the whole town.

It all started at 7:30 that morning.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Isabelle hit her alarm clock with a lazy hand reaching out from her covers. With a groan she lifted her head to stare at the flashing green numbers. It read the same every morning, 7:30 am, but she still found herself peering at it all the same. She slid her feet around letting them hit the floor of her apartment, starting her day.

Her apartment was nice and cozy, sporting nearly as many books as the library situated just beneath her feet where she worked. Walking downstairs, she could start her day organizing the shelves of dusty tomes and reading one of the new additions, or she could take the spiral staircase up to the clock tower.

It was a famous landmark of Storybrooke, but unfortunately it didn't work. The large metal hands were permanently pointing to 8:115. However on this particular morning it read true; 7:30, and it had many people stopping to stare at the now working clock.

Isabelle showered and made her usual breakfast of eggs and toast. As she was sitting down to her small kitchen table heard the most alarming sound. The clock tower began to gong, alerting everyone that it was now exactly 8 o'clock. Belle stumbled in shock as she felt the clock tower ring above. The big metal hands clicking to point at the eight and twelve.

She quickly pulled on black pumps to match the outfit she'd chosen for the day; a short scalloped leather skirt paired with a short pale blue shirt with a lace overlay. After grabbing a light jacket hanging on a hook by the door, she ran down the stairs.

Running full pace down stairs in heels was something she had mastered and she made it down without tripping. Isabelle pushed through the front doors of the library, walking backwards to stare up at the ticking clock face.

Not aware of the people walking behind her, Isabelle took a lengthy strides back, accidently running into a suited figure. She quickly turned around tripping on her own feet. Fortunately he caught her.

"Oh, Mr. Gold! I'm so sorry." She cried, her skin tingling where his warm hands gripped her forearms to steady her.

"Be- Ms. French. It's… It's…", he stuttered staring at her oddly.

He blinked owlishly, trying to tear his eyes from her face. This was the first time he had seen her since he 'woke up'. Belle gave him a small smile, and it made his breathe hitch. She was alive, breathing. She was standing in front of him and smiling.

"It's no matter." Gold replied.

"Thank you." she replied sincerely, grateful he was there to catch her.

"Of course, Can't have the pavement ruing your lovely face."

She blushed slightly. As ruthless as Mr. Gold was known to be, he was nice to Isabelle. She would even say that she was his only friend. She had come into his shop often, being one of the few who actually came in to simply admire the relics and antiques.

Well, she didn't just go to the pawnshop to look at his wares, she also enjoyed the company of the owner. She brought him desserts, inquired about certain pieces she found of interest, and made excuses to talk to him.

Granted that was not always easy to do. He was guarded, and it took a while to get passed his hard exterior, however she was persistent, and a good listener. Gold in return, frequented the library on numerous occasions to her surprise.

"It's a beautiful day. Isn't it, Isabelle?"

Gold and Belle turned to see the town's psychiatrist waving at them.

"It's amazing; that old clock decided to work again." Archie Hopper said cheerfully.

"Yes it is!" Belle replied.

Belle watched as Archie continued on his way before turning back to Mr. Gold, "Well, I'm meeting Mary Margaret at Granny's so I better go." She said rather reluctantly.

"I'm headed that way too," he jumped in.

The town's only diner hadn't originally been part of his route, but if it meant spending more time by her side then he would do anything. Being with her and knowing who she was made him not want to let her out of his sight.

"Let me walk you there", he said as he fell into step beside her.

"I would like that." Belle smiled widely.

Unfortunately it was just across the street, and they were forced to part far too soon. Bell entered Granny's diner, taking one of the stools that lined the long bar, watching as Mr. Gold took a seat at the corner booth.

Belle waited for her, turning at the sound of the little bell that hung over the door that alerted the kitchen staff of a patron's arrival. However it wasn't the elementary teacher, it was her ex.

In the Enchanted Forest he'd been known as Gaston, however in this world he was known as Garrett. Belle didn't know that of course, the curse affecting her like the rest of the residents of Storybrooke, except for Gold who'd recently regained his memories.

Nevertheless she disliked Garrett as much as she had Gaston. He had treated her the same way in both worlds, seeing her only as a possession- just another trophy to put behind a glass case.

As Garrett walked towards her, a toothy grin curving her lips, Bell felt the smile fall and her expression change to one of annoyance.

"Isabelle," he said with a dramatic bow.

"Garret I'm not doing this here." She said sternly.

Everyone in the diner knew of their situation. Belle had only dated Garret because he was relentless in his pursuit of her. She'd thought that maybe he wouldn't be so bad, but he'd turned out to be every bit the scoundrel she'd imagined. They'd broken it off after she'd found out he'd been cheating on her. He claimed to love her, but she wasn't buying it.

"Come on Izzy, we're perfect together."

Belle's eyes widened, staring at the man before her as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Did you forget our whole relationship?!" she asked wanting desperately to smack him upside the head, "Did you forget that you cheated on me?"

"Izzy that was a mistake. You're pretty, and I'm well…" he smirked, "Extremely handsome. We belong together."

She blinked, unable to even begin to wrap her head around his logic. Glancing about the now quiet diner, she was sure she wasn't the only person whose head was spinning.

"Maybe I'm looking for something better than a relationship based on vanity and conceit."

"Who could you find better than me?" he asked arrogantly.

"Anyone but you."

"Please give me another chance. Besides I don't see you dating anyone."

She opened her mouth to deny it, but no words came forth. Her eyes flicked about the room before landing on a certain shop owner.

"Actually I am dating someone", she said taking in Garret's incredulous look before stuttering out her next declaration, "Mr. Gold."

Everyone in the diner froze, even Belle. Why did she say that? Her heart began to race. What had she done, she thought in a panic.

The silence in the diner was shattered when a cup clattered to the floor, shards of porcelain scattering across the tile floor. Everyone's heads snapped around to find Mr. Gold standing over the broken cup.

"Uh, I'm sorry." he said as he grabbed some napkins and began to try to sop up the coffee.

"Is it true, Gold? You're dating Isabelle? " Granny asked.

Everyone looked at him curiously, waiting for his answer. His eyes locked with Belle's, her gaze registering her shock. A smirk played on his lips as he leaned heavily on his ornate wooden cane.

"It is. Right Sweetheart?" He said, his mouth still curved in a mischievous smirk as he relished in the envious look on Garret's face.

Suddenly he walked to her, wrapping an arm around her small waist. She looked at him wide eyed as he leaned down, pressing his lips just below her ear sending shiver down her spine as his breathe whispered in her ear.

"Just go with it." he said for her ears only before kissing her temple.

"Uh, yes," she stammered, trying to cover her surprise, "Of course," she paused before adding, "Robert."

A collective gasp rose up from the other diners at the use of his first name. She had never been happier to be the town's librarian. His first name wasn't something he gave out very freely, however, it was on his library card.

Garret's eyes went back and forth between the couple then he gave her a disgusted sneer.

"I can't believe you would choose him over me!"

"I can," Belle want to give her friend a high five as Ruby spoke up mockingly.

The waitress never could understand why her friend had dated that arrogant looser with a pea for a brain. However Belle ignored Ruby, though, she would thank her later.

"He understands me like you never did or could." She says truthfully. "He actually sees my mind and my heart, rather than just my face."

Gold held his breath hearing her speak about him. Everything she said was true, however he couldn't believe she was willing to pretend to be his girlfriend. He just wished it was for real.

"And I love him." Her last statement almost made him cry. He never thought he would hear those words, he had thought that she had died.

An awkward silence rang in the diner until Ruby spoke with a pout from behind the counter, "Isabelle I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Well it's fairly recent," Belle said.

She had never lied in her life, but she was doing a great job of making their relationship convincing. Maybe it was because she wished it were real.

"If you would kindly return to your breakfasts and stop staring rudely it would be much appreciated." Gold said letting his eyes roam over the diners.

Everyone looked away, and he felt Belle relax. Then the door swung wide open, and Mary Margaret rushed in.

"Isabelle I'm so sorry I'm late," she said before noticing Mr. Gold holding her friend tightly. She stopped, looking at them curiously, "What I'd miss?"

Before Belle could speak up, Garret spoke- his hand on the door and ready to leave.

"Isabelle has been going out with that beast." He said spitefully.

"He's not a beast," Belle shouted out with conviction as Garret walked out and let the door slam angrily behind him.

"Maybe we should leave." He whispered close to her ear.

"I think your right," she said quietly, looking up into his blue gaze, "Mary Margaret, I'm so sorry but I have to go."

She sped out with Robert right behind her, leaving a gaping Mary Margaret in her wake. The teacher's look of shock a mirror of the other diners' expressions.

"How did that happen?" she asked.

Ruby then proceeded to tell her, and the rest of the town all about the secret love affair of Mr. Gold and Isabelle French.

oOo

"Mr. Gold, I'm so sorry. I have no idea why I did that. I'm so stupid. I can understand if you think I've taken leave of my senses. I'm sorry." She rambled.

They had walked to his shop. Now in the sanctuary of the backroom of his shop, she apologized profusely for her lie.

"Ms. French, Isabelle. Please stop apologizing."

"No you don't understand I let my feelings for you come out and blurted them to the whole town." He stepped back in shock.

"You're feelings for… ", he paused trying to comprehend what she had let slip out. "For me?"

"Mr. Gold these last few months I've been drawn to you. Like I've known you forever. I know it sounds strange-"

"No it doesn't sound strange", he assured her.

"But you could never love me. I'm just a silly librarian who trips into you every day, and comes to see you at your shop just to hear you tell me stories. To be with you."

"I could never love you", he asked incredulously, "Isabelle I have loved you for forever, and I will always catch you."

"Really", she asked wondering if he really could love her.

"Of course as long as you don't hurl yourself off our now working clock tower." he smirked, knowing that's not what she meant.

She laughed, the noise filling the small room and making him laugh as well. He took a tentative step closer, and continued until he was right in front of her.

"I do love you."

After a moment of staring at her beautiful blue eyes, he leaned down. She stood still, wishing he would kiss her, and he did. He pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes as they touched, but all the sudden her eyes flew open.

"R-Rumple." Belle said in disbelief.

Memories evaded her mind- a teacup, brown eyes, leather, and a kiss. She saw recognition in his eyes, and she knew he remembered too.

"Belle." Rumple said as he smiled.

"This means its true love."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips passionately. He breathed her in, relishing having her in his arms- of having her so close to him. Belle leaned back.

"Aye, it is." He said smiling. "I cannot believe you remember. I didn't think magic would work like that here."

"How could you ever doubt our love," she said playfully. Although it reminded Rumple of a time where he told her no one could ever love him.

"I'm so sorry Belle, for everything. I was told you had died. If I had known-"

"I know. You would have searched all the lands to bring me back to you." She leaned in and gave him a short kiss.

"So does this mean I'm your actual boyfriend", he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I believe it does." She says with a happy smirk. He smiled but then he turned serious.

"Belle what Gaston said was true. I am a beast."

"No. No you're not. You're just the man I fell in love with." Belle said. Rumple smiled and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, and then leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. They breathed and looked forward to a life being together.

_Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you thought!:)_


End file.
